Dirty Little secret
by It's still Rock and Rose to me
Summary: When Willow Morgan revealed a secret that could change her life forever, she never expected to find more than peace of mind.
1. Dirty Little Secret

It was the beginning of a new school year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardy and Willow Morgan was dreading every moment of it.

It wasn't the school itself that made her weary.After all ,she was beginning her fourth year and so knew what to expect.It was the fact that,for another year,she would be turning up,battered and bruised,something which was beginning to spark the suspicions of her teachers.For Willow had a secret.A secret that was sure to turn her world upside down if anyone were to find out.It filled her with shame to know what would go on behind closed doors in her home.

-----(ooooo)-----

It was with a heavy heart that the school carriages began their descent up to the castle.Willow had managed to obtain a carriage to herself.Mainly because the other students didn't seem too willing to have anything to do with her._ Why did I come back here? I can't take another year of their taunts._She sat,chewing on her nails nervously and stared out of her window at the rain that was lashing against the glass.She had to fight not to push the door open and run back down,hoping to catch the train before it headed back to Kings Cross station.

It had been ten minutes before she realised that the carriages had stopped and the students were clamouring out,eager to get out of the rain and into the warm entrance hall.Shaking,Willow climbed out of her carriage.She shivered and pulled her robe tighter around her as a gust of wind rattled through the trees.

"Come on! Hurry up!I don't want to be stood out here all evening waiting for _you_".Argus Filch,the school caretaker and resident squib yelled from the gate.

Willow shook from her reverie and sighed as she walked up the path.The other students had made it into the castle so she was left alone with her thoughts.She climbed up the steps,trying not to make a sound,although she wasn't quite sure why.Slowly,she pushed open the doors to the entrance hall.

She noticed that the entrance hall was empty._They must all be in the Great hall.Great.My chance to escape._Quickas a Cat,Willow ran up the marble staircase towards her dormitory.She ran fast,although wincing on every other step as stomach came under attack yet again.She stopped,her heart in her mouth,as she saw a pair of feet stood motionless at the top of the steps.

"P-professor L-l-lupin" She managed to stammer._Oh Shit shit shit! Hes going to ask questions.I know he is.Why didn't I cut through the Trophy room?_

"Willow" Professor Lupin stared at her inquisitively,taking in Willows injuries (the exposed ones anyway). "What happened" He stroked a severely bruised area of cheek,gently,and stared into her eyes with a mixture of hurt and disbelief. "Who did this to you?"

Willow forced herself to climb up the last few steps and leant against the wall for support.Lupins eyes ever watchful on her in case she ran away.She felt tears prick at her eyes as she struggled for words. "I cant tell !" She finally choked, knowing this would only invite further questioning.She gave Lupin one last,tearful look before making a run for the stairs.Lupin followed in hot pursuit."Willow please!"_Please just leave me alone.You cant know.You don't know what hell do to me if you found out" _

Convinced that she had lost him,Willow leant against a door,gasping for breath.She tried to run on but a searing pain in her stomach forced her to her knees.Finding herself unable to move she lay there,curled up in a tight ball as her stomach screamed in protest.Unable to hold back,she let out a cry before passing out with the pain.

-----(ooooo)-----


	2. Unravel Me

Willow woke up some hours later in front of a roaring fire._Where am I?_ "Whe-" Willow managed to say before a something that felt like a punch to the stomach winded her. "Its okay.Don't speak.Youre in my chambers" Lupin said soothingly,stroking her hair. " I knew you would protest to my taking you to Madame Pomfrey so I thought it wise to bring you hear.Away from prying eyes". Willow tried in vain to sit up and so resined herself to lying on the moth eaten couch,staring up at the bleak,marroon ceiling.

" I had to perform some investigatory spells on you to find out the cause of your collapse and couldn't help but notice the extent of your injuries" Lupin said matter of factly._What? You don't- how could you?_

" I must ask" Lupin carried on,unaware of the look of indignation on the girls face "Who did it to you?Who……………." Lupin sighed "raped you?"

Willow wasn't expecting this question and felt hot tears streaming down her face as she recalled that night.Willow knew that it was finally time to confess and so forced herself to tell Lupin.

"My father"

Lupin looked aghast.He sat himself down on the chair beside Willow and stroked her hand as she recounted her history.

"He wasn't always like this.He used to love me.But that all changed whan my mother walked out on us.He began to drink…a lot.He would go out on binges that would last the whole dayWhen he came back he would hit me and shout at me,saying it was my fault and that all women were bitches and evil whores.It used to be every other week,then every other day.Now he does it all the time.The last few weeks he would come into my room.He would say that he was sorry about what had happened to me and that he wanted to prove his love to me.He would do things,things a father shouldn't do.When he was done he would walk out of my room and go to sleep.I just lay there,numb.I wanted him to love me.is that so bad?"

Lupin shook his head.He refused to look up as angry tears were falling down his face.he had never felt the urge to kill somebody as much as he felt right now.

" The other night,just before I left for Hogwarts,he had some friends over.I was sat in the living room at that time.I thought I would be safe if I was around people.He couldn't do anything to me.How wrong I was."

Willow took a deep breath and sighed,not sure whether to continue.Lupin gave his assurance to carry on and so she did.

"I saw them give my dad some money.I wasn't sure why.I got up to get a book from the shelf when one of his friends grabbed me.He pushed me down on the floor.I tried to get away but he was too strong for me.He was too strong………….Each one of his friends had their way with me.I was scared…so scared.My dad decided that he didn't want me to tell anyone so they beat me up.They kicked me in the head a couple of times.They thought I was dead……so they just took off and left me in the living room,in a pool of my own blood.Luckily,a neighbour had heard me screaming and so she came around,saw what happened to me and took me to St.I discharged myself after I had been cleaned up because I didn't want to stick around,in case _he _realised where I was and came to get me.I gathered up my things and went to Kings Cross to wait for the train."


End file.
